Question: Evaluate the following expression. $\dfrac{5^4}{5}+4 =$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\dfrac{5^4}{5}+4 \\\\ &=\dfrac{5\cdot 5 \cdot 5 \cdot 5}{5}+4 \end{aligned}$ $=\dfrac{625}{5}+4$ $=125+4$ $=129$